Love You More
by SweetlyDesolated
Summary: Oneshot – Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have never been friends. What happens when they land in detention together, with overseers Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger? EWE. M for SLASH.


**Okay, this came to me today, so I hope you all enjoy reading it! It's also my first slash scene, so how goes it? Please tell me that much at least when you review (that's what I thrive off of; sad, isn't it?).**

**Date added: **18.8.09

**Length: **2,856 words

**Pairings: **Draco/Harry, friendship Pansy/Hermione

**Characters: **Draco, Harry, Hermione, Pansy, Headmistress McGonagall, Ron, Neville

**Rating: **M for Slash

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; I just enjoy playing around with their lives. They are from the imagination of J. K. Rowling, and her napkins. The plot is mine, thanks.

* * *

"Honestly, Harry, what were you two arguing about _this_ time?" Hermione asked with evident frustration in her voice.

Harry and Malfoy were caught by McGonagall in the hallway, faces inches from the other, screaming. Harry's hand had come up as if to hit the taller boy when the professor walked into the picture. She had immediately screamed out for detention, which was where the two were heading.

Hermione had walked next to Harry as Parkinson walked on her other side with Malfoy. Both had been the nearest prefects in the area when the professor found the two teens. The professor shoved open an abandoned classroom, having the two boys place their bags and wands against the inside wall, and made sure Malfoy and Harry were on one side, opposite the door. Then, she waved her wand and left.

In fact, Professor McGonagall had gone so far as to form a barrier between the exit and the two boys, hoping that the close confines would end the immense bickering. After all, it was a repeated 7th year after the end of the war, and if the two biggest school rivals couldn't get along after that Final Battle, then who could?

So Harry and Malfoy were trapped together on one side of the barrier, with Parkinson and Hermione on the other side with the door, watching over their friends to make sure they didn't kill one another. Detention went for another two hours, and then McGonagall would check up on the boys. She did have a school to run, after all, and she couldn't spend all her free time, or what little she had in the means of free time, watching over two teenage boys.

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

Draco was perched on one desk facing the Boy-Who-Lived, the 'Savior of the Wizarding World,' the scourge of his life, and a bunch of other pansy titles. Namely, Harry Potter was sitting and avoiding eye contact with him, going so far as to stare at his shoe laces. Potter's feet were dangling a distance apart, and his fingers were wrapped around the edge of the desk, supporting part of his weight.

The blonde broke the silence. He knew Pansy and Granger were on the other side of the barrier, but they wouldn't be able to hear what was said unless their voices were raised to a screaming level. "Really, Potter, you can't win," he said.

Harry hissed in Parselmouth at that response.

Draco shivered at the sound. "Use English, would you? I am unable to comprehend what you are saying," he drawled.

"I said," the dark haired boy grunted, "that I am beating you for sure right now." He made no effort for eye contact, choosing to ponder over his shoes instead.

He sighed. "Well, that made no sense. And what is so _interesting_ about your shoes anyway, Potter? They're falling apart."

At that, Harry's eyes rose. The emerald orbs were darkened, with what Draco didn't know. "I would ignore you, but that would defeat the purpose of McGonagall locking us in here. So for the last time, I win," Harry said defiantly.

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

Hermione's eyebrows rose at the anger she saw lifting off of her best friend, almost brother, Harry. Pansy just shrugged, "I knew something was going on."

Draco had glared at Harry, until he stood and went to just before Harry. Sitting on the desk, the two were the same height, eyes on the same level. Draco's soft voice didn't rise, and no magic could penetrate the barrier, so Hermione and Pansy were at loss for what he was saying to Harry.

The Gryffindor girl almost left the room to go and get McGonagall, but she froze when she heard what came through next.

"There is no way!" Draco's sharp voice rose out in anger.

"Oh, it's so true!" Harry countered.

Hermione turned from the door and sat on the desk next to Pansy, enjoying the argument for what it was worth.

With the screaming in the background, Pansy said, "We might as well let them get it over with, Granger. The professor must have stuck them in there for a reason, and you and I both know she won't let them out until they reach some sort of peace."

Hermione sighed and nodded at the Slytherin, leaning back on her hands for some semblance of comfort in the classroom.

"You and I BOTH know that I am the winner in this, so I really don't see why you're still trying to win!" Draco screamed out. He had taken a step closer to Harry, and their faces were inches apart again. Harry's legs were spread open on the end of the desk with his fisted hands resting on his thighs. His green eyes, no longer blocked by the glasses of his childhood, were flaming with some unnamed emotion.

"Forget this!" Harry screeched out, throwing his arms in the air. His hands went to either side of Draco's face, making Pansy and Hermione surge to their feet in case they had to run for the Headmistress.

Imagine their surprise when Harry pulled Draco's face the last couple inches so their lips met in a furious kiss filled with tongue and teeth. The two girls paused as they watched their best friends get it on.

Draco had moved his hands to Harry's front, where they worked at unhooking the clasps on his school robes. Harry's hands dropped to do the same, and he finished first, where he started unbuttoning Draco's white shirt, and tugging off his green and silver tie, flinging the latter over his shoulder.

All through, the boys kept their eyes closed as their mouths worked furiously at the other, asserting dominance. Draco won, and he was the one to pull Harry's arms from the robes and shirt, and push the boy onto the desk as his own slid from his wrists to the floor. Draco toed off his shoes as his fingers worked on Harry's belt, his lips kissing and biting down the slightly muscular, tanned chest before him.

Harry moaned as his back arched into the feeling. Though it was difficult, he started on Draco's pants, his feet kicking off his own shoes.

Hermione and Pansy watched in awe, before regaining some sort of sense. The two girls faced each other, and Hermione's hand rose, palm flat and face up in the air. Pansy glared at her and reached into an inside pocket. She pulled a bag filled with galleons and dropped it in the other witch's hand.

"How did you know?" she whined.

Hermione laughed, making sure to look away from her best friend and his apparent lover on the other side of the room. "I've known Harry for so long now that it's obvious when he's keeping secrets. Besides, Harry and Malfoy saw some pretty intense things during the Final Battle. It's like…" she paused, thinking for the right words.

"It's like coming together in grief, and finding they have something in common," Pansy finished.

Hermione nodded vigorously and gained the guts to look over at the two most opposite people she had ever met. Both were naked, having kicked off their bottom half of clothing while the girls were settling the bet. Draco was braced on one elbow over Harry, his lips pulling blood to the surface of the brunette's neck while his other fingers played with wandlessly conjured lubricant.

His hand started to move down Harry's chest when the green eyes slid open and saw the staring girls. The eyes widened before he laughed, his head tossing back in unheard amusement. Draco's face rose from the crook of skin he had been worrying and looked to where Harry pointed with the hand not buried in blonde hair.

"Shit, Harry, we're not exhibitionists!" they heard Draco scream. Harry's head rose from the desk and his mouth reattached to Draco's as his left hand pointed at the barrier and the girls. With a twist of Harry's wrist, a magical barrier appeared and became opaque, efficiently hiding the two boys from sight of the girls, and anyone approaching.

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

Hermione and Pansy were silent, staring at a greenish wall spread before them. "Okay, that was really hot," the Slytherin stated. She saw Hermione agree from the corner of her eye.

"It seems like the boys have gotten quite good at wandless magic," the Muggle-born witch said. She stepped close and examined the shield. "I can't even see through it, or touch it!"

Pansy's eyebrows rose, and she too examined the wall made by a horny and desperate wizard. "That's pretty good for spur-of-the-moment," she complimented. "Do you think he can do anything else without a wand or words?"

"I'm sure he can, considering there are a lot of simpler spells out there. I know for a fact he can do Parselmagic, which are regular spells in Parseltongue, without a wand. I knew he was always bad at nonverbal, which makes me think Harry's been keeping secrets again," Hermione said, a slight downcast expression making itself home on her face.

Parkinson sighed and used her wand to conjure a bottle of fire whisky and two glasses. She poured out half a glass for both and offered Hermione one while she sipped from the other, hissing out at the burn down her throat.

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

A while later, after conjuring a few more bottles of fire whisky, and soon settling down to butter beer, screams of pleasure were heard from the other side of Harry's wall. Of course, screams had been heard earlier, but the butter beer had somewhat dulled effect of the alcohol.

They also both heard the gasp from the door as their headmistress walked into the classroom astounded at two things: Hermione and Pansy were hanging off each other in a sisterly way, drunk off their arses, and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were screaming at one another from behind a green-tinted wall. "What is going on here?" McGonagall demanded.

Pansy drunkenly answered, "They're having hot gay sex, and we're drinking some butter beer. Would you like some Professor?" she asked, hiccupping every so often.

McGonagall, obviously not registering the first think Parkinson said, or believing it to be false, waved her wand at the barrier she had erected. It was a distancing wall, resistant to inside and outside magic, and soundproofed to a high volume.

With it gone, all three occupants of the room could hear the pants and moans of Potter and Malfoy, though they still couldn't see them.

They heard a moan and its accompanying voice. "I am going to be _so_ sore in the morning, Draco," Harry said.

"Huh, I must have done something right," the silky voice of Malfoy slurred out in bliss. Both boys chuckled. "I love you, Harry," Draco said easily as if he had said it plenty of times before.

"I love you more, Draco," Harry sighed out. A smack of lips was heard, along with a rustle of fabrics as the two boys started dressing again.

A groan was heard, and Malfoy said, "Harry, it's so obvious I love you more than you love me."

Harry giggled and replied, "I love you the most. Now, do you really want to start a screaming match again? Because if you do, I think I have a better place than here to have it."

Draco guffawed at the suggestion, but told Harry, "Really, you want another go? I thought you said you were sore."

"Trust me, I am. But why not become a little sorer, and enjoy getting that way?"

"Not a bad idea, Love." More rustles of fabrics were heard as they continued getting dressed, for they had paused. Finally, the wall dropped to show Harry and Draco straitening the other's ties and hair. Draco pulled Harry up for another kiss on the lips before they twined fingers and faced the audience.

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

Headmistress McGonagall was frozen in place, her mouth slightly open. Her eyes were wide behind the spectacles, though unseeing. "Detention over," she said softly, shocked at the unlikely couple. The professor spun to the door and left jerkily, going left at the end of the hall.

The boys shrugged and started walking, Harry limping slightly. Draco stooped to collect both of their bags and to retrieve their wands. He handed Harry his Elder Wand, which he placed inside his left robe sleeve. Draco's wand went into a holster on his hip, which was mirrored by Harry's holly and phoenix feather wand.

Harry used his magic to banish the evidence of the girls' drinking spree, and sent a Sobriety charm to expel the so-far consumed alcohol. The two linked boys headed down to Draco Malfoy's quarters in the dungeons where they spent the rest of the day, and a good part of the night, occupied with each other's bodies, the room lined with Silencing and Locking charms.

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

The next morning brought a very sore Harry Potter waking up in a very content Draco Malfoy's bed. His belly rumbled and Harry thought of the missed dinner from the night before. "Let's go to breakfast," he mumbled into his lover's naked chest.

Draco agreed, but not before they showered together, and Harry dressed in clothing he had stored in the Slytherin's room for occasions like these. Harry glanced at his boyfriend currently occupied with his hair and made up his mind. "I'll see you at breakfast; I'm really hungry just about now." The teen walked over to Draco and kissed him gently on the mouth.

Harry collected his schoolbag, grateful that it was Saturday, because he and Draco had gotten nothing progressive in the way of formal education done the past night. Before leaving the rooms of his lover, Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak, which should be illegal, from the bag and tossed it over his head. He stalked from the room and up towards Gryffindor tower, where he left his bag at the foot of his empty bed. The dorm room was empty of his year mates, so Harry left his cloak folded in a pocket and progressed to the Great Hall.

He saw Hermione and Pansy exchanging pain filled glances from across the hall and figured they must have stayed a while, as Professor McGonagall remained silent with downcast eyes, though her lips were tight. When Harry sat at the table, Ron quickly said, "So mate, where were _you_ last night?" His eyebrows wiggled at his best friend, bringing a grin to the other's face.

Harry ignored his friend, instead asking Hermione, "How's the hangover?"

"It could be worse, so thanks for that spell. We didn't drink anymore fire whisky, but the added butter beer was enough to be painful."

Harry smiled at her and filled his plate up with food. He really was starving after his activities last night. The empty space on his left filled up by a person plopping down on the bench.

Pale hands reached around Harry in a brief hug before they grabbed a few pieces of food to set on the empty plate. The brunette poured pumpkin juice for both of them and relaxed against Draco's side. "Hello again," the blonde said.

"Draco," Hermione acknowledged.

"Love," Harry whispered in his ear.

"What's going on?" asked Ron with a confused expression.

"I'm eating breakfast, Weasel. Do you have a problem with it?" Draco stated with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes I do, you're a Slytherin eating at the Gryffindor's table!"

"Drop it, Ron," Neville said from the sidelines. Most of the hall was silent and the eyes of the students and staff were watching the two greatest rivals eat with calmness.

"But…when…why…huh?"

Draco rolled his eyes and stood after swallowing the last dregs of pumpkin juice. Harry followed suit to stand next to him. "Does this answer your question, Weasel?" Draco asked.

He pulled Harry close to him by the waist and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Ron nearly passed out cold on the floor. Gasps were heard, and bodies of jealous girls hit the stone floor quite hard.

Harry broke off the kiss with a smile. "Love you, Draco," he said loud enough for Ron to hear.

"Love you more, Harry," Draco repeated. Ron fell to the ground.

Harry rolled his eyes, not bothering to start up the argument again, even though the resulting detention was quite eventful. He grabbed a roll from the table and Draco's hand.

Hogwarts' hottest couple of the year strolled from the near-silent Great Hall and descended down to Slytherin quarters, where they finished what was started the previous afternoon.

_DM*HP*DM*HP_

McGonagall stood up from the head table. She had made no move to stop the couple from coming out, or doing it in such a public place. "Fifty points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for promoting house unity," she said before leaving the Great Hall through the staff door in the back of the room.

The Great Hall remained silent save the few Rennervate spells to wake up fallen classmates.

* * *

**I hope you all like it! Please **_**review**_**.**

**~Moony**


End file.
